We are dead to the World
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Eles eram simplesmente o oposto, e o mundo pois isso a prova. - Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.:** REPOSTANDO!

 _Bom, essa fic é algo diferente do que eu normalmente faço. Quem me segue no twitter, no face e tal, sabe que comecei a estudar Libras e Francês, e isso por si só já é lindo, porque Libras é lindo demais e Francês é incrível. Porém, como sempre, minha mente criou um plot baseado em Libras. Então, please, olhem primeiro as explicações aqui embaixo:_

 _1 - É uma fic Daryl/OC, ou seja, as personagens originais são minhas e só minhas, e elas são exatamente como as imagino._

 _2 - O tempo e os acontecimentos param de seguir o seriado logo após chegarem na Fazenda, ou seja, eles nunca saem de lá, nem vão para a prisão e nem conhecem o Governador._

 _3 - Sei que a Michonne só aparece lá na prisão, mas eu a adoro, e a coloquei na fazenda, e pronto._

 _4 - Libras não é uma língua fácil de aprender ou de ensinar, então o que coloco aqui é meramente um oitavo do esforço de aprender/ensinar que essa língua realmente requer. Eu bem sei hoje._

 _Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!_

 _Agradecendo a Dahi lindo que leu os capítulos prontos e o plot e sempre comenta e me faz rir._

 **Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot e as personagens originais. Quais amo amo amo. Usei o nome de uma música do Nightwish que eu adoro, na verdade adoro quase tudo que eles fazem. Mas essa música, esse nome, sei lá, encaixaram bem demais. Então, obrigada Nightwish.**

 _Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

 **We are dead to the World**

 _"Heaven queen, carry me away from all pain._

 _All the same take me away, we're dead to the world."_

 _Capítulo 1_

Havia passado em duas faculdades. Poderia escolher entre as duas, e mesmo assim tudo seria exatamente como planejara. Seria exatamente como deveria ser. Tornaria-se uma advogada, seu namorado começava a mostrar sinais de que a pediria em casamento logo após terminarem a faculdade, seus pais estavam orgulhosos e mostravam isso a cada sorriso, seu irmão estava sendo condecorado nas Forças Armadas e subia rapidamente de patente. Tudo em seus eixos. O mundo girava a seu favor. E Kira sorria enquanto a música alta tocava dentro do carro de Paul, suas amigas cantavam no banco de trás e ele dirigia pela estrada, saindo da cidade, para chegarem a fazenda de sua família, fazerem um churrasco e se divertirem um pouco com o final das férias.

O último fim de semana livre pelos próximos 5 anos. Já no próximo fim de semana deveria ter escolhido sua faculdade, enviado todos os papéis e mudar-se para os dormitórios. Começar uma nova vida, uma nova história. Fazer história, como seu pai um dia dissera que ela faria. E agora Kira estava convencida disso, e não soltaria esse sonho.

Observava as amigas no banco de trás, rindo, cantando e dançando. Estava de lado no banco, sem cinto, cantava e dançava junto, rindo, quando viu Jenna arregalar os olhos e assustar-se com algo à frente. Kira virou o rosto no momento em que um caminhão vinha na direção de seu carro. Gritou com Paul, mas ele apenas olhou-a, por um segundo, ainda mais assustado do que já estava e Kira sentiu o peso de todo o seu corpo desaparecer, era leve como uma pena, flutuava como se tivesse pulado de uma grande altura. E todo seu peso apareceu logo após quando foi lançada no teto do carro, o Sedan azul girando no ar, metal partindo-se e raspando, torando-se lanças. Vidro quebrando, gritos, o caminhão tombando parcialmente na estrada vindo novamente em direção ao carro, o barulho ensurdecedor de metal contra o asfalto, mais gritos perto e longe. Mais gritos seus, de Paul, de Jenna e Cris.

Kira apenas lembrava-se de mover a cabeça para os lados, tentar entender quem gritava que ela havia morrido, tentar entender o que tinha acontecido, e porque nada parecia sentir, mas então era negro. Não consegui mover a cabeça para os lados e tudo tornou-se negro e a última visão que teve foi de alguém do lado de fora do carro abaixar-se e aparecer pela janela de seu lado, gritando ainda mais enquanto a olhava.

* * *

Gustav ainda vestia seu uniforme quando entrou pelas portas do Hospital Geral de Atlanta. Seus pais estavam no corredor da área intensiva, sentados, abraçados. O chão desapareceu por debaixo dos pés dele. Aproximou-se quase flutuando, parecia que a resposta estava escrita em seus rostos. Quando eles o viram, se levantaram, sua mãe com os olhos inchados, seu pai com o rosto devastado.

"Eu não consegui vir antes, eles não tinham vôos até ontem de manhã." Disse enquanto os abraçava. O vôo de Pahala, no Hawaii, para Atlanta demorou mais de doze horas, e Gustav aprendeu que mesmo com atrasos e conexões, nada fazia sua viagem maior do que o desespero. Sua mãe apertou seu corpo e chorou em seu ombro, sem conseguir lhe dizer nada. Segurou-a contra si com mais força ainda, acariciando seus cabelos negros, como os de Kira. Seu pai afastou-se um passo, olhando-o sério. Ele sabia o quanto Gustav e Kira eram unidos e que aquilo acabaria com seu filho, assim como estava acabando com eles. Gustav viu isso em seu rosto. "Onde ela está? Como ela está?"

Gustav sentiu sua mãe tremer com sua pergunta e seu pai sentou-se novamente, olhando para o chão. Gustav sentiu o corpo todo gelar, não podia acreditar que ela estava morta. Tinha que escutar aquilo de seu pai, tinha que escutar aquilo de sua boca, ouvir aquelas exatas palavras, ou viraria o Hospital Geral de cabeça para baixo para encontrá-la.

"Onde ela está, pai?" perguntou mais firme.

Seu pai o olhou sério e Gustav observou como ele analisava seu rosto antes de responder, como se quisesse ter certeza de que não perderia o filho.

"Gustav, ela passou por uma cirurgia, está... fora de perigo, eles dizem." Aquilo fez o peito de Gustav aliviar, mas algo no modo como sua mãe chorava e seu pai estava sério dizia que ainda não havia terminado. "Foi um acidente horrível, eu vi o carro." Sua mãe soluçou, o choro mais forte. "É um milagre que ela esteja viva. Ela... está em coma. Teve duas paradas cardíacas durante o trajeto para cá. Teve cortes profundos e perdeu muito sangue. A cirurgia de emergência que fizeram foi para fechar e reconstruir parte do pescoço dela que foi perfurado por uma das laterais do carro." Gustav olhou seu pai ficar ainda mais devastado. "Ela... não pode mais falar. Gustav, sua irmã não pode mais falar."

Por alguns segundos pareceu para Gustav que ele apenas estava sonhando. Parecia que o que seu pai tinha acabado de lhe falar era mentira. Olhou para ele novamente e então apertou mais sua mãe contra seu peito. Muda. Kira, sua irmã de 16 anos, futura advogada criminalista, com uma bela voz, forte, corajosa, inteligente, linda... muda. Era como se estivessem lhe contando que o mundo acabaria em apenas alguns anos, como se contassem algo que ele não poderia acreditar. E então respirou fundo, precisava aliviar a mente ou enlouqueceria e não ajudaria seus pais, nem Kira e nem a si mesmo.

E então Gustav pensou que dos males, aquele era o menor; tinha que pensar assim. Sentou sua mãe ao lado de seu pai e começou a conforta-los, sabendo que nada do que fosse falar seria o suficiente naquele momento, mas teria que ser forte - por todos eles -, e cuidar de Kira como nunca cuidara antes.

* * *

 _Quatro anos depois_...

O inferno estava na Terra. As pessoas voltavam dos mortos, levantavam-se e comiam quem estava vivo. O Exército, as Forças Armadas, Marinha, FBI, CIA, todo o poderio Americano estava nas ruas, mas a população ganhava terreno com o medo, violência e morte. Pessoas morriam e voltavam, algumas tinham febres e então se transformavam em mortos-vivos, outras conseguiam escapar por algum tempo, mas então alguém lhes arranhava e em horas estavam mortos, caminhando e sem consciência alguma do que estavam fazendo. E tinham aquelas que simplesmente nada tinham, não eram mordidas, não eram arranhadas, não tinham febre, mas perdiam a cabeça, transformando-se gradualmente, dia após dia e então era uma daquelas coisas e atacava tudo e todos.

Gustav estava caminhando há dois dias, tentando chegar em sua casa, no subúrbio de Atlanta. Parecia que sua casa estava mais longe do que nunca agora que precisava chegar. Apenas pensava em Kira e em seus pais. Esperava que eles estivessem dentro de casa, trancados e seguros. Pensava em tudo que poderia lhe acontecer, e em todas as recomendações que tivera enquanto estava em serviço. Pensava na ordem de prisão e na dispensa que receberia, quando tudo se acalmasse, por deserção. Abandonara seu posto, desobedecera seu oficial superior imediato. Dissera que iria atrás de sua família e era exatamente isso que estava fazendo. As pessoas corriam pelas ruas, escondendo-se, sujas de sangue. Gustav matou alguns mortos que vieram a seu encontro, acertando-os na cabeça com tiros certeiros.

Chegou em sua rua, vendo sua casa com um carro parado no gramado, de qualquer jeito, com a porta aberta. Aquilo gelou seu sangue, mas não havia ninguém dentro do veículo. Uma mancha de sangue corria toda a lateral da casa, até a porta dos fundos. Aproximou-se devagar, a arma levantada, pronta para atirar, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. A porta de vidro de correr totalmente aberta, o ar abafado escapando de dentro do cômodo. Sabia que seria difícil não desesperasse caso seus pais ou sua irmã fossem uma daquelas coisas, mas faria o possível para terminar com o sofrimento deles o mais rápido possível.

Sua cozinha estava bagunçada, sangue por todo o balcão e ainda pingando grossas e fétidas gotas no piso branco de sua mãe; e então viu o corpo de seu pai estendido no chão. Abaixou-se desesperado colocando as mãos no pescoço dele, mas ele estava morto. Não era mais um daqueles monstros, pois alguém lhe amassara um lado da cabeça, acabando com aquilo. Talvez tivesse se transformado e alguém o acertara. Engoliu em seco e seguiu o rastro de sangue para fora da cozinha e encontrou o corpo de sua mãe na sala. O tapete empapado de sangue seco, os braços de sua mãe esticados e semi-comidos, como se tentassem alcançar algo que não estava mais ali. Abaixou-se ao lado dela e observou atentamente como a cabeça dela também estava afundada do lado esquerdo, alguém também a impedira de seguir sendo aquilo.

Voltou a se levantar quando ouviu um paço abafado atrás de si, virou-se rápido, a arma levantada, pronta para atirar e então ela foi tirada de sua mão por um golpe forte. Olhou quem o acertara e então viu Kira. Sua irmã estava suja de sangue e pedaços de algumas coisas, os olhos arregalados e os cabelos bagunçados, mas parecia bem, não parecia um daqueles monstros. Ela, quando o viu e o reconheceu, soltou a panela de ferro que segurava e pulou em seus braços, sujando-o de sangue.

"O que houve? Foi mordida?"

Kira soltou-se dele devagar, lhe dizendo que não, e contando que seus pais chegaram com mordidas e que pouco tempo depois transformaram-se e só pararam quando ela os acertou na cabeça. Os sinais eram rápidos, mas Kira sabia que Gustav os entendia. Ele fora o primeiro a aprender com ela a linguagem de sinais após o acidente, e a ajudara muito a aceitar sua nova condição. Questionou-o sobre o que ele estava fazendo ali.

"Vim tirá-los daqui, a cidade será incinerada."

Kira arregalou os olhos e fez apenas um sinal de que ele deveria esperá-la. Subiu as escadas correndo, pegou duas mochilas, colocou algumas peças de roupas suas e correu ao velho quarto do irmão, colocando roupas velhas dele na outra. Passou no quarto dos pais, da penteadeira da mãe puxou alguns frascos, sem ver bem quais, e dois retratos, jogando-os dentro das mochilas. Puxou um par de tênis da ponta da escada, desceu correndo e sinalizou para o irmão que olhava-a sério, que pegara roupas e que deveriam ir embora.

"Sim, temos que sair da cidade, evitar as estradas principais também. Tudo está um inferno, Kira. O mundo está mesmo acabando."

Kira assentiu devagar sem querer pensar muito e terminou de colocar os tênis. Pegou a mão do irmão, olhou uma última vez para sua mãe e para seu pai na cozinha, mortos, e começou a chorar enquanto abandonavam a casa que cresceram e viveram por mais de 15 anos. Enquanto abandonava sua vida inteira mais uma vez.

* * *

Hershel saiu de sua casa olhando ao redor, vendo todos trabalhando, ocupados, mas atentos. Parecia que o medo os deixavam atentos, mas os deixavam também corajosos, protetores de tudo e de todos. Aproximou-se de Rick, vendo-o conversar com Gleen e Daryl. Eles pareciam sérios e pareceu apropriado que participasse da conversa.

"Hershel, como está?"

Rick lhe perguntou e Hershel sorriu enquanto parava ao lado dele, vendo Glenn e Daryl apenas acenarem com a cabeça. Sorriu. Glenn talvez nunca se acostumasse com ele saber sobre ele e Maggie e aceitar sem lhe exigir uma conversa sobre suas intenções com sua filha. Gleen havia provado ser um bom homem para Maggie várias e várias vezes, e após o que acontecera com Ottis, Patrícia, Shane e Dale, ele ainda assim havia defendido Maggie com sua própria vida, sem importar-se se fosse mordido.

"O que houve?"

Daryl balançou nos próprio pés, mordendo o dedão e observando Rick olhar para Hershel e logo após para a estrada. Entregou o binóculos para ele, apontando para onde deveria olhar. Hershel não sabia o que esperar e por isso, quando viu Maggie, sorriu. Ela vinha devagar no cavalo, mas então viu o que Rick queria lhe mostrar, mais duas pessoas vinham com ela. Não as reconheceu e olhou para Rick, abaixando o binóculos.

"Quem são eles?"

* * *

Maggie já havia andando por quase uma hora debaixo do sol quente, e observou pegadas na estrada. Sabia que algumas eram suas e de Gleen, de quando iam até a casa na árvore que tinha ali perto, para ficarem sozinhos, terem um pouco de privacidade, já que o celeiro havia tornado-se um lugar impossível de viver após os acontecimentos recentes. Mas então, algumas delas pareciam novas demais, pareciam recém feitas. Parou seu cavalo e observou atentamente as pegadas, olhando para as árvores e vendo que haviam duas pessoas ali tentando se esconder. Puxou sua arma, apontando na direção deles e falando não muito alto, não queria atrair atenção de alguns errantes que poderiam estar próximos.

"Vocês dois. Saiam devagar daí."

Maggie apontava a arma sem tremer, já estava se acostumando a atirar, a proteger quem amava. Viu que de trás das árvores saíram duas pessoas. No começo, Maggie pensou que seriam errantes, mas eles vinham devagar e com as mãos para cima, apesar de que um deles segurava a arma, mas essa solta na mão apontada para baixo. No momento em que viu o uniforme das Forças Armadas, apontou a arma para o homem, tomando muito cuidado com ele.

"Podem parar aí."

Maggie viu que ambos pararam há cinco passos de seu cavalo, mas olhavam a todo momento para as árvores e para a estrada. Via que a garota, estava suja de sangue, e o homem tinha o uniforme sujo de sangue, terra e outras coisas que ela sabia bem o que eram.

"Hey. Essa é sua terra?" O homem perguntou e Maggie assentiu, ainda com a arma levantada e apontada para ele. "Não queríamos invadir, mas minha munição acabou e alguns deles estavam atrás de nós."

Maggie olhou ao redor vendo que alguns corpos estavam no chão, sem se mover, e que aqueles eram corpos que, em sua ronda anterior, não estavam ali. Olhou novamente o homem, vendo-o sorrir fracamente, como que lhe pedindo desculpas mais uma vez.

"Onde estavam?"

"Estamos andando há algum tempo. Ficamos alguns meses na estrada, alguns meses na Floresta, mas a situação está piorando. Minha munição acabou e temo pela minha irmã."

Maggie olhou para a garota que agora franzia as sobrancelhas para o homem. Parecia que ela não tinha gostado daquela frase. Conhecia aquele sentimento muito bem.

"São apenas vocês dois?" Viu o homem assentir. "Venham, estamos em um grupo aqui perto na fazenda da minha família." Virou o cavalo na direção da casa. "Não estou prometendo nada, mas essa noite podem ficar... tudo bem?"

O homem assentiu e a garota também, sorrindo enquanto andavam a seu lado. Olhou-a atentamente. Maggie sentia que ela era diferente, ainda não havia escutado uma palavra dela. E estranhou ainda mais o fato dela usar um lenço enrolado com força no pescoço apesar do sol escaldante. Deu de ombros, precisava agora voltar a fazenda e enfrentar Rick e seu pai quando trouxesse mais forasteiros.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Now get ready for war, It's starting today, I'm leading the army inside._

 _I am not afraid to lose, I'm not gonna hide, I'm leading the army inside."_ \- The Army Inside - Lacuna Coil

 **Capítulo 2**

Maggie deixou o cavalo no estábulo, acariciando-o e seguiu a pé com Gustav e Kira para sua casa, onde via que todos já estavam reunidos. Por um momento pensou que talvez não tivesse sido realmente uma boa ideia trazê-los sem consultar os outros primeiro, mas não conseguia pensar na ideia de deixá-los na estrada sem nenhum tipo de proteção, sem munição ou comida, prontos para morrer. Tinha conversado um pouco com Gustav no caminho até a fazenda e ele lhe contara que era das Forças Armadas, que havia deixado seu posto e ido atrás de sua família, achando apenas Kira viva. Maggie percebeu que Kira não falara nada, nem uma palavra, apenas olhando ao redor e ocasionalmente para si com um ar preocupado, mas tentando sorrir às vezes.

Notara que ambos usavam coturnos de cano alto, que suas roupas estavam sujas de terra, sangue e bem desgastadas, como se lavadas muitas e muitas vezes. Vira Kira puxar a arma do coldre na cintura duas vezes enquanto caminhavam, como se tivesse escutado um barulho por entre as árvores, mas Maggie e Gustav não viam ou ouviam nada. Pensou que talvez ela estivesse somente assustada, mas ela olhava com firmeza sempre para o mesmo lugar, vendo algo.

Aproximou-se da casa, vendo Glenn se destacar do grupo e vir abraçá-la como era de costume após sua ronda. Gostava daquilo, criava uma rotina boa e confortável. Precisavam daquilo, daquela sensação de normalidade.

"Como foi hoje?"

"Bem. Calmo." Ela o solto devagar, mantendo um braço em sua cintura e virou-se para os dois forasteiros. "Glenn, esses são Gustav e Kira. Eles precisam de um lugar por hoje, pelo menos."

Gustav adiantou-se, estendendo a mão para Glenn, vendo-o aceitá-la e depois oferecê-la para Kira, que segurou-a e sorriu.

"Eles querem falar com você." Gleen indicou com a cabeça o grupo em frente a casa.

Maggie sabe o que isso significa. Sorriu para Gustav e Kira e pediu para Glenn lhes fazer companhia. Enquanto aproximava-se do grupo, viu seu pai conversando com Rick, ambos com os rostos sérios. Carol e Beth sorriram quando ela parou no círculo e ela sorriu de volta, aquelas duas eram sorridentes e alegres, fosse qual fosse a situação.

"Não precisam me dizer quão perigoso foi isso que fiz. Eu sei."

"Maggie, você não sabe quem são. Podem tentar nos matar, podem trazer outras pessoas para cá." Rick diz falando baixo. Seus olhos verdes observam como os de Maggie o olham séria também.

"Bom, eles não me parecem perigosos, e eles estavam sendo seguidos por errantes. Estão sem munição. Disse que poderiam ficar essa noite, pelo menos."

Hershel se aproxima de Maggie, acariciando seus cabelos de forma fraterna. Sabe bem que Maggie tem um bom coração, grande e afetuoso, mesmo que muitas vezes duro, e que ela não deixaria alguém em necessidade, mas aquilo poderia se provar perigoso algum dia para ela e para quem ela estivesse a defender.

"Maggie, sei que não traria perigo para o grupo, mas não sabemos quem eles são."

"Ele é das Forças Armadas, ela é irmã dele. Não sei o que ela faz, ela não disse nada até agora." Deu de ombros e olhou para os dois próximos de Glenn. Ele falava e falava com Gustav e o rapaz de uniforme respondia, mas a garota ainda estava quieta, os olhos observando as árvores atentamente. "Ela é bem atenta, sempre olhando ao redor. Sempre prestando atenção. Pode ser uma boa vigia."

"O que faremos, Rick?"

Lori perguntou e todos os olhos recaíram no Xerife novamente. Ele olhou Maggie, então Hershel, e para Maggie novamente como que procurando uma resposta para suas perguntas. Porém, Maggie, parecia apenas responder a mais imediata com os olhos verdes sérios e esperançosos.

"O que acha? Acha que devemos dar um voto de confiança?"

Maggie assentiu sem pensar muito. Rick passou a mão na cabeça, como se procurasse seu chapéu. Sabia que teria que ficar atento aos movimentos dos dois nos próximos dias, que teria que vigiá-los e ter certeza de que eles não seriam um novo problema. Olhou para Hershel, vendo-o assentir brevemente, como que aceitando qual fosse a decisão dele. Rick quase sorriu, ele e Hershel havia se tornado amigos, e aquilo era muito precioso em tempos como aquele. Ele tinha Daryl e Hershel para lhe ajudar, eram seus amigos, e aquilo valiam muito.

"Certo. Vamos votar. Quem acha que eles podem ficar, até termos certeza de que não vão nos causar problemas?"

Michonne, Beth, Carol, Carl, Daryl, Hershel, T-Dog, Lori e Maggie olharam para os dois forasteiros ao mesmo tempo e Rick balançou a cabeça e quase gritou. Eles, ao menos, poderiam ser mais discretos, qualquer um saberia que ali acontecia uma votação sobre eles. Quando todos voltaram a lhe fitar, Rick sabia qual seria a resposta de cada um deles, os conhecia bem demais.

Beth, Carol, Carl e Maggie falaram que sim. Hershel disse que a decisão que ele tomasse seria a certa. Daryl e Michonne deram de ombros, mas sabia que eles escolheriam o caminho que ele escolhesse, T-Dog e Lori o questionaram se ele estava disposto a arriscar a segurança de todos eles com aqueles dois forasteiros. Rick observou o casal e como Glenn analisava seu grupo atento agora. Sabia que ele estava enrolando o máximo que podia para mantê-los desatentos a dinâmica do grupo, mas já deveria ter ficado sem assunto e com toda certeza os irmãos já sabiam o que acontecia ali. Chamou-os. Precisava deixar as coisas bem claras para os dois forasteiros agora, antes de mais nada.

Conforme se aproximavam, Kira guardou sua arma no coldre da cintura. Seus olhos corriam por todos os membros do grupo à frente, e notou que havia uma criança. Sorriu. Gostava de crianças. Elas carregavam um pouco do mundo de antes, mesmo carregando armas e sujas de sangue. Prestou atenção ao homem de uniforme que se destacou do grupo, se apresentando primeiro.

"Meu nome é Rick Grimes, os seus?"

Kira viu que Gustav não guardara sua arma ainda, mesmo que já estivesse sem munição há algum tempo. Mas a mão esquerda se esticou leve, segurando a de Rick e apertando-a de forma amigável. Kira aprendera nos últimos anos que a linguagem corporal conta muito mais que palavras, e ela ultimamente prestava muita atenção a linguagem corporal de seu irmão, aprendendo muito durante o caminho até ali.

"Gustav Mars. Essa é minha irmã, Kira Mars." Todos a olharam e Kira fez seu melhor em sorrir, odiava ser o centro das atenções, odiava pessoas a observando.

"Bem, Gustav, não ficarei de rodeios. Fizemos uma votação, e vocês podem ficar. Um período de experiência. Mas apenas um erro, e vão embora exatamente do jeito que chegaram."

Gustav sorriu. Já esperava por algo assim, era a dinâmica de qualquer outro grupo decente, e tinha certeza de que ele faria a mesma coisa caso estivesse no comando de um grupo de sobreviventes. Olhou para Kira e a viu assentindo curtamente e apenas uma vez. Voltou seus olhos para todos, principalmente para Rick, que era visivelmente o líder do grupo ali na fazenda.

"Obrigado, Rick. Vamos usar bem nosso tempo aqui." Gustav guardou sua arma e olhou para Maggie, que sorria. "Eu disse para Maggie que era das Forças Armadas, acredito que posso ajudar na segurança da fazenda. E Kira pode ajudar também, aprendeu muito nesses últimos meses."

Carl afastou-se de sua mãe e aproximou-se de Gustav, olhando-o sério e logo depois olhando Kira, uma expressão curiosa no rosto e nos olhos verdes.

"Porque ela não fala?"

"Carl!" Lori e Rick disseram ao mesmo tempo, censurando-o e Gustav riu, achando graça na pergunta dele. Ainda não tinha pensado em falar sobre a condição de Kira, mas o rapaz era rápido e esperto.

"Desculpe, Gustav, Kira, ele às vezes não segura o que pensa." Lori disse olhando duramente para Carl, mas esse observava Kira sorrir para ele.

"Todo mundo estava pensando, tenho certeza." Carl disse e sorriu para Kira, que ainda o olhava sorrindo de forma calorosa para ele.

"Não tem problema. Na verdade, estranhei Maggie não questionar isso no caminho até aqui." Maggie deu de ombros sorrindo fracamente. "Kira." Gustav chamou-a, fazendo com que ela se aproximasse. Abraçou-a pelos ombros, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Todos miravam-na, esperando uma resposta para aquele silêncio. "Kira não fala, Carl, pois ela é muda."

Todos assentiram, mas Michonne aproximou-se, olhando para a garota seriamente. Daryl estava mais afastado, quase atrás de Rick, dando-lhe cobertura caso algo acontecesse. Era como as coisas eram ultimamente, e não seria por dois forasteiros que ele mudaria sua rotina. Viu a morena da katana aproximando-se da menina muda e todos observavam enquanto ela guardava a espada nas costas e começava a mover as mãos. Os olhos da menina brilharam e o irmão observou surpreso ao ver que Michonne parecia saber se comunicar com ela.

Daryl sabia bem que era idiotice trazer mais pessoas para a fazenda. A comida não era muita, e ele já não conseguia caçar tanto, pois os animais fugiam todos os dias para mais longe. Olhou o rapaz que estava com o uniforme das Forças Armadas. Ele parecia um verdadeiro soldadinho, Daryl pensou, e sabia naquele momento que não gostava dele. Ele tinha os olhos escuros e atentos, a pele era levemente morena, não tão queimada do sol. As mãos tinham sangue seco, as roupas também. O rosto parecia sério, mesmo quando ele sorria para a irmã. Algo nele não agradava Daryl nem um pouco.

Olhou então a garota que fazia alguns movimentos com as mãos agora. Ela vestia coturnos de cano alto como os do irmão, sujos de sangue e barro. A calça jeans era velha e imunda, a blusa regata deixava a pele a mostra, e o sol parecia não queimá-la com facilidade, aquele tipo de pele morena não queimava tão fácil. Ela não era magra, tinha alguns quilos a mais e parecia que aquilo era genético, o irmão também era um pouco mais gordo. Observou o lenço escuro que ela tinha no pescoço. Não sabia bem porque, mas Daryl sabia que aquele lenço escondia algo. Ela parecia ser o tipo de Professora de jardim de infância, inocente e carinhosa. Daryl não tinha certeza se antes do mundo ir para a merda se aquilo ainda existia, mas estava com uma prova à sua frente de que sim.

"Michonne, você sabe Libras?" Carol perguntou após ver a morena com a katana rir com Gustav e Kira de algo que conversaram.

Michonne virou-se para o grupo, vendo que todos a observavam surpresos. Não era conhecida por sorrir ou rir abertamente, mas a pequena conversa e apresentação do grupo para Kira e Gustav renderam isso.

"Estava apenas apresentando todo mundo."

Gustav riu e olhou Rick, que balançava a cabeça e começava as apresentações corretamente, vendo que Gustav e Kira sorriam a cada nome. Notou que Kira usava um lenço preso ao pescoço e pensou em perguntar o que ela escondia, mas talvez fosse algo relacionado a situação dela, e isso não seria correto na frente de todos. Questionaria Gustav sobre isso em particular. Não poderia ter nenhum risco ali.

"Como chegaram até aqui?" T-Dog questionou, realmente curioso.

"Ficamos algum tempo na estrada, vivendo do que encontramos. Mas é perigoso demais, as estradas estão cheias de mortos e de vivos. Passamos a ficar na floresta, mas também não é tão seguro. Nos viramos como deu, comemos quando deu. Kira me ajudou muito na hora de cozinhar o que eu achava para comer. Sou uma negação na cozinha." Todos sorriram e Kira fez dois movimentos com a mão, dizendo que era verdade. "Ensinei tudo que sei para Kira sobre armas, como atirar, e como... matar essas coisas."

O silêncio caiu sobre o grupo, pois era um entendimento geral que nenhum deles gostava de matar aqueles monstros, ainda que no fundo, todos sabiam que aqueles monstros um dia foram pessoas. Kira ouvia o grupo conversando com Gustav, mas notava o homem que estava mais afastado. Ele estava sério, os olhos analisando seu irmão. Ele estava de braços cruzados, o rosto sério, as pernas levemente afastadas, como que pronto para o ataque. Toda sua postura, toda a linguagem dos seu corpo era de ataque, hostil. Sua camisa xadrez sem mangas suja, seu cabelo também, as botas desgastadas, a calça jeans era escura, mas denunciava sangue em algumas partes. Ele era forte, os braços e ombros com músculos trabalhados, Kira sabia que homens como aqueles eram homens de briga, homens de sangue.

Ele tinha uma tira atravessada no peito e essa segurava um arco. Kira sabia que o nome daquilo antigamente era besta, mas aquela era moderna, de mais fácil manuseio. Olhou para as armas que aquele homem carregava. Ele, por estar afastado, lhe chamou a atenção, parecendo um guarda-costas do Xerife. Observou que ele parecia retraído, silencioso, sério demais. A linguagem corporal dele entregava muito. Dizia muito sobre ele.

Quando seus olhos se chocaram, Kira não desviou. Os olhos verdes dele eram intensos, diziam muito, e ela não sabia se estava pronta para a força que aqueles olhos entregavam. Engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos dos dele, agora observando um por um do grupo. Havia o garoto, que era filho do Xerife Rick e da mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, Lori. O rapaz deveria estar na casa dos 13 ou 14, já um rapaz forte pelo que via. Lori não estava feliz com aquela situação, via pelo modo como olhava para si e Gustav, e o modo como ela cruzava os braços, segurando os cotovelos, uma posição defensiva.

Olhou para Maggie, abraçada a Glenn. Ambos estavam relaxados e pareciam que se apenas ficassem ali, conversando, tendo um bom dia, não importaria. Hershel, pai de Maggie e Beth, dono da fazenda, parecia encaixar-se bem ao lado esquerdo de Rick. Ele deveria ser o segundo ou terceiro no comando. Carol e Beth eram as mais femininas e delicadas do grupo. Uma sendo mais velha e a outra mais nova, elas pareciam dar um ar mais leve ao grupo sorrindo a maior parte do tempo, trazendo um pouco de serenidade ao grupo. Michonne era o lado duro da ala feminina, com sua katana nas costas e as feições sérias. Mas Kira já notara que ela tinha uma boa alma. T-Dog era o que mais deixava Kira desconfortável, ele olhava para seu irmão com certo receio, como que esperando que ele o atacasse para poder revidar.

E então seus olhos voltaram para o homem afastado, Daryl. Ele ainda a olhava, e Kira parecia que sentia os olhos dele queimando sua pele. Virou seus olhos para as árvores ao longe, tentando achar algo para olhar e não mais sentir aquele incômodo olhar. E isso se prolongou por mais tempo do que ela gostaria. Quando Rick lhe mostrou onde poderiam acampar, agradeceu por poder se afastar daqueles olhos verdes de Daryl Dixon.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _I'm searching for answers, not questioned before._

 _The curse of awareness, there's no peace of mind."_ \- A Dangerous Mind - Within Temptation

 **Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte Carl aproximou-se cedo da barraca que Kira dormira com o irmão. A morena sorriu para ele, esperando que ele falasse algo.

"Sei que não é muito, mas acho que dá para escrever algumas coisas."

Kira sorriu mais ao perceber que o rapaz lhe entregava um pequeno bloco de folhas amarelas, com duas canetas mastigadas nas pontas. Esticou o braço e viu-o um pouco inseguro, mas aproximando-se e abraçando-a quando ela o abraçou. Gostava de crianças e não negaria que aquele era um verdadeiro rapaz educado.

Fez dois sinais e ele olhou-a sem entender. Sorriu, ajoelhando-se no chão de terra batida e vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Kira olhou-o, os olhos verdes e o rosto de crianças não denunciavam o que ele já havia passado. Entretanto, lá estava. A arma, o sangue seco nas roupas, os olhos atentos, as mãos prontas, aquele garoto estava pronto para a batalha. Fosse quando fosse.

Fez o número 1 com a mão e viu-o assentir. Fez outros dois sinais, um como uma explosão à partir de sua boca e logo após tocando o dedo na têmpora e afastando-o do rosto. Carl repetiu e sorriu. Ela então escreveu o que significava.

"Bom dia?" Carl perguntou e Kira assentiu. O rapaz fez o sinal mais duas vezes, a morena balançando a cabeça em aprovação e respondendo para ele. "Kira, sei que você ficará ocupada... e que pode nem querer... mas você me ensina sua língua?"

Kira riu e escreveu no bloco, mostrando para Carl.

"Libras? É como se chama sua língua?" Assentiu. "Ok, você me ensina Libras?"

Carl viu Kira assentir sorridente e se levantou querendo contar para sua mãe e seu pai que aprenderia algo novo sem ser sobre armas e matar errantes. Kira viu Gustav sair da barraca sorrindo e bocejando.

"Deveria ter filhos, Kira, eles não largariam de seu pé."

Kira sorriu triste e começou a pegar algumas peças de roupa. Beth havia vindo mais cedo, dizendo que eles tinham uma banheira, qual poderiam tomar banho. Que já não era banho quente há meses, mas que sempre esquentavam um pouco de água para poderem tomar um merecido banho morno. Kira agradeceu. Não lembrava o que era banho de banheira desde que saíra de sua casa há muito tempo.

"Kira. O que acha deles?"

Gustav perguntou e a irmã o olhou, começando a dizer que eles pareciam boas pessoas, tirando alguns que ela ainda não tinha conseguido 'ler' corretamente.

De longe Daryl observara do momento em que a garota muda saíra da barraca, encontrando Carl, vira como eles se ajoelharam na terra e ela lhe ensinando alguns movimentos. O garoto ficou feliz demais com aquilo, e a garota também parecia ter ficado. Apoiou-se na árvore ao lado de sua barraca observando a dinâmica entre ela e o irmão após Carl ter se afastado.

Ele não usava tanto as mãos para falar com ela, e ela não parecia se importar. Aquilo parecia difícil, eram sinais demais e a todo momento Daryl parecia perder um dos sinais tentando entender o anterior. Viu Michonne aproximando-se e fazendo o mesmo sinal para Kira, que ela havia ensinado Carl. Daryl entendeu que aquilo deveria ser algo como bom dia. Continuou observando os três, queria ter certeza de que nada começaria a dar errado.

Kira sorriu abertamente quando Michonne aproximou-se, conversando com ela, respondendo quando ela lhe perguntara sobre como fora a noite. Gostava disso. Michonne sabia que ela escutava muito bem, mas mesmo assim preferia apenas usar Libras com ela.

"Sei que consegue ouvir, Kira, mas há tempos não treino."

Sorriu. Ela era ótima em ler pessoas, e isso já deveria ter lhe ajudado muito nesses tempos. Questionou sobre o que ela fazia antes de tudo aquilo.

"Era advogada. Você?"

Michonne ficou surpresa ao ver que Kira estava pronta para fazer advocacia na faculdade, mas notou que ela não lhe contou o que aconteceu e disse que era professora de Libras em uma escola.

"Quantos anos tem, Kira?"

Ela pareceu pensar um tempo e Michonne também pensou em quantos anos ela mesma tinha. Viu a morena indicar 21 ou 22 com as mãos e assentiu. Ela então lhe perguntou quantos anos tinha e Michonne não soube exatamente quanto anos tinha.

"Por volta de 30 ou 33. Já não sei."

Kira então elogiou sua pele e como ela não parecia ter essa idade. Michonne quase sorriu novamente, a garota tinha espírito. Viu que Gustav voltava para perto da barraca e Kira colocou a mão na arma, virando a cabeça de lado, olhando de canto de olho por cima do próprio ombro para ver quem se aproximava. Michonne achou isso interessante.

"Sua audição é muito boa."

Então Kira contou a Michonne que sua adição após ficar muda, pareceu aumentar. Que todos seus sentidos melhoraram, que o ditado de que quando se perde um dos sentidos, os outros se aguçam parecia ser verdade. Michonne achou interessante que ela havia lhe contado sem querer que sua condição não era natural, algo havia acontecido e a garota perdera a voz.

* * *

O dia passara calmo. Gustav e Rick conversaram, o Xerife questionando sobre o lenço que Kira usava no pescoço e ele lhe respondera que era pela cicatriz que lá tinha. Gustav não prolongou o assunto, apenas lhe dizendo que Rick não precisava se preocupar, Kira não era uma ameaça nesse sentido. Todos viram que a garota era realmente boa em quase tudo que era chamada para fazer, e que sempre fazia sorrindo.

No final da tarde, Glenn disse que eles ficariam juntos na vigia daquela noite. Gustav gostou daquele voto de confiança, e foi com Glenn e sua arma, municiada novamente, para um ponto mais afastado.

"Então, cara, sua irmã sempre foi muda?"

Gustav riu. Desde o começo notara que Glenn falava o que vinha a cabeça, sem preocupar-se muito em como aquilo soaria. Balançou a cabeça e contou para Glenn exatamente como aconteceu.

"No dia em que ela foi pra casa, eu sentia que haviam se passado anos. Ela ficara tantas semanas em coma, deitada naquela cama, sem falar, sem se mover, respirando com aparelhos... não foi fácil aceitar que ela não falaria, mas foi mais fácil do que vê-la naquela cama, parecendo morta." Gustav odiava lembrar-se daquilo. O corpo de Kira deitado na maca, os olhos cerrados e o peito descendo e subindo pela ajuda do aparelho. "Agradeço todos os dias por tê-la comigo hoje. Ela é tudo que tenho."

"Sei como é." Glenn sorriu olhando para a noite. "Agradeço por Maggie também. Ela é tudo que eu tenho. Não tenho família... que eu sabia, pelo menos."

"Quando cheguei em casa e vi meus pais mortos, achei que Kira também estava. Mas ela é dura na queda." Riu enquanto olhava por cima do ombro, tentando vê-la. "Kira tem aquele rosto inocente, mas consegue ficar irreconhecível quando fica brava."

A conversa durou mais algum tempo e então eles ouviram um barulho atrás de si, viraram as armas rápido e quase atiraram em Daryl.

"Vai dormir."

Glenn sorriu e se despediu de Gustav, deixando-o a sós com Daryl. Ambos sentiam que a atmosfera era pesada entre eles. E o resto da vigia se seguiu no mais pesado silêncio.

* * *

Rick sorriu ao ver Kira entregando canecas de café na manhã seguinte. Ela parecia ser extremamente amigável e prestativa. Era bom ter alguém assim por perto. Estava perto de Carl quando ela se aproximou fazendo dois movimentos com as mãos e vendo-o responder como os mesmos movimentos.

"Bom dia, Kira." Viu-a repetir os movimentos para si. "Oh, isso é bom dia?" Ela assentiu. Carl também fez para si e Rick riu. "Bom dia para você também." Rick imitou os movimentos e os três riram.

Por um momento Rick achou que Carl sorria como a muito tempo não sorria, mas então ele colocou a mão apoiada na arma e toda aquela imagem inocente desaparecera. Rick sabia que nunca mais veria Carl brincar com carrinhos, apenas correr atrás de errantes ou correr deles. Kira escrevia algo em um bloco e entregava para Carl que leu e assentiu avidamente.

"Pai, hoje mais tarde vou com Kira aprender algumas coisas, tá?"

"Ok, mas não atrapalhe." viu Carl sorrindo e afastando-se com duas canecas de café para Beth e Maggie que saiam da casa. "Kira, posso falar com você?" a morena assentiu e aproximou-se um pouco mais. "Gustav ontem me disse que sabe mexer com armas, limpá-las bem. Acha que poderia ajudar Daryl com isso hoje?"

Viu-a pegar o bloco e escrever algo. Leu e sorriu.

"Sim, ele é quem cuida das armas. Teria algum problema?" Ela negou com a cabeça, mas Rick notou que ela parecia incomodada. "Se não estiver confortável com isso..."

Kira levantou as mãos dizendo que não, sorrindo. Não queria que ele entendesse que aquele homem com o arco a incomodava de certo modo. Os olhos dele eram sérios demais, intensos demais. Eles pareciam entrar por sua pele, arranhá-la, querendo saber cada pequeno segredo e detalhe. Rick agradeceu e se afastou e Kira virou-se para sua barraca. Pegaria tudo que precisava para limpar as armas e procuraria Daryl. Talvez a primeira impressão dele não fosse a mais certa e ela logo descobrira que ele era apenas um homem sério, nada mais.

* * *

Daryl estava sentado na varanda da casa, as armas espalhadas na mesa à sua frente, panos, lubrificante, estopa, tudo que precisava para limpar as armas. Quando Rick lhe dissera que ele teria ajuda de Kira, disse-lhe que não precisava de ajuda nenhuma, mas Rick dissera que precisava sim, que eles não poderiam dispor de Daryl perdendo quase quatro horas limpando armas. Que tal processo precisava ser mais rápido, e que com alguém ajudando isso aconteceria.

Ouviu os passos dela na varanda e olhou-a. Os olhos examinavam a mesa e logo após seu rosto, mas não chegavam a seus olhos. Aquilo o incomodou. Não gostava de pessoas que não olhavam em seus olhos. Apontou a arma que ela deveria começar e mesmo de cabeça baixa Daryl a viu pegar a arma, desengatilhar, apontar para o chão, soltar a trava, retirar a bala da agulha, soltar o gatilho, o cano, desmontá-la e colocar na mesa, começando a limpá-la. Aquilo era diferente. Nunca vira mulheres desmontarem arma com aquela facilidade e agilidade.

"Fazia isso antes?"

Os olhos escuros dela olharam os seus e Daryl franziu o cenho. A garota parecia que não estava pronta para responder sua pergunta, mas viu-a balançar a cabeça, negando. Viu-a continuar a fazer a mesma coisa com cada arma de uma mão e então começar a limpar o cano de cada uma, uma pequena escova auxiliando. Notou que ela era rápida, mas os olhos observavam as armas quase sem vê-las.

Daryl não sabia o que pensar. Ela era uma garotinha, muda, assustada e gordinha, deveria ter passado apertado na escola. Todos deveriam atormentá-la por tudo. Olhou o irmão ao longe conversando com Glenn. Sorriu debochado enquanto montava a primeira arma que terminara de desmontar e limpar. O irmão deveria sempre protege-la. Sempre estando lá para fazer o serviço sujo de bater em que a atormentasse por ser gordinha e muda.

Olhou-a. Ela observava-o séria, os olhos escuros olhando os seus, mas desviando no segundo seguinte. Ela não conseguia. E via que seus olhos a assustavam. Gostava daquilo. Não queria nenhuma garotinha perto dele, não novamente. Aquilo apenas o atrapalharia, o deixaria lento. Eles todos já eram um peso extra, apesar de que agora eram tudo o que ele tinha e poderia chamar de família.

Continuou a montar as armas que ela terminava de limpar e lubrificar, quando a viu puxar algo do bolso da calça. O bloco que Carl entregara, e colocá-lo na mesa, escrevendo rápido algo. Daryl parou o que fazia, vendo-a virar o bloco em sua direção. Leu o que estava escrito e olhou-a sério.

"Sim."

Ela havia lhe perguntado se ele fazia aquilo antes, e sim era resposta suficiente. Viu a decepção nos olhos dela. Era como se fosse fácil ler seu rosto. Mas Daryl via que ela sempre que olhava em seu rosto tinha a mesma expressão de medo, insegurança, de confusão. Balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros. Não estava ali para ser entendido, não por uma patricinha acima do peso que parecia que choraria a cada vez que olhava para ele.

"Como se vira sendo muda?"

Kira notou que ele mesmo se surpreendera com a pergunta. Talvez ele não estivesse planejando perguntar. Soltou seus cabelos, deixando que caíssem por seu pescoço, tampando o lenço. Não gostava das pessoas perguntando porque usava aquilo, e gostava menos ainda de mostrar a cicatriz. Era extensa, horrível, lhe deixava deformada e as pessoas apenas ficavam com pena. Odiava a pena que via nas pessoas.

Puxou o bloco, escreveu e virou para ele, vendo-o levantar a sobrancelha enquanto lia. Havia escrito que se vira, ela era muda e não cega. Viu-o dar de ombros novamente e voltar a fazer o que fazia antes. Percebeu que talvez a resposta tivesse sido grosseira, mas ele também não parecia ser um poço de delicadeza. Engatilhou a arma e viu-o olhá-la sério.

"É assim que você se vira."

Era uma afirmação. Daryl não podia negar, mesmo que não falasse, mas ela sabia lidar com armas. E se não soubesse antes disso, o soldadinho irmão dela, a ensinara direito. Ela sabia montar, desmontar, limpar, lubrificar, e muito provavelmente atirar. Viu-a sorrir enquanto municiava e engatilhava a outra, deixando-as travadas na mesa. Com certeza era assim que ela se virava naquele mundo.

Daryl e Kira apenas não viram que Gustav olhava-os sérios de onde estava. E ver a irmã sorrindo de algo que aquele homem dissera, não lhe agradara nem um pouco. Não deixaria que isso acontecesse novamente.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_ \- Secret - The Pierces

 **Capítulo 4**

Kira terminou de limpar as armas e levantou-se, fazendo um sinal de até logo para Daryl, que respondeu com um grunhido e então ela saiu da varanda. Por alguma razão desconhecida ele era o que mais a incomodava com aqueles olhos verdes. Não sabia se conseguiria lidar com aqueles olhos por mais tempo do que alguns segundos. Eram intensos demais e tinham uma força que ela não sabia se queria conhecer.

Vira Beth no caminho e a comprimentou. A garota era boazinha pelo que Kira vira no tempo em que estava lá, e que ela ainda parecia inocente ao meio disso tudo. Apesar de que Kira sabia que era o mesmo tipo de inocência que via nos olhos de Carl. A inocência que já estava corrompida. Viu Gustav vir em sua direção e pararam perto de sua barraca, mas algo na postura dele dizia que alguma coisa estava errada. E foi então que ele começou.

"Porque estava sorrindo para ele?"

Kira fez uma expressão de confusão sem entender sobre o que o irmão falava.

"Dixon, o cara das armas, porque estava sorrindo para ele?"

E então Kira começou a falar, vendo que agora Gustav já não respondia falando, fazia sinais, ficando mais e mais bravo a cada vez que ela lhe dava uma resposta. Kira não entendia de onde aquilo tinha vindo. O irmão falava que não a queria perto de homens como aquele, que eles eram perigosos, que ela não sabia se defender. E a cada vez que ela lhe dizia que sabia se defender, que sabia se cuidar, ele dizia que não, que ele a defendia. Aquilo foi irritando mais e mais Kira.

Michonne aproximou-se da varanda, andando devagar, observando os irmãos brigando mais à frente. Ela entende tudo que eles estão falando, e acha interessante o tópico ser Dixon. Tinha visto os dois limpando as armas na varanda, mas não vira nada demais. Entretanto, Gustav parecia que sim. Ele estava furioso, os movimentos das mãos dele eram rápidos e tremidos, indicando que estava muito bravo. E Kira não ficava atrás, a face dela era uma máscara de raiva, os braços e as mãos se moviam violentamente. Ela estava tentando tirar o assunto de Daryl, mas o irmão voltava a todo momento.

"Bem, Dixon, já começou a causar discórdia entre os irmãos."

"Mas de que merda você está falando?"

Michonne apontou com a cabeça os dois discutindo e Daryl olhou naquela direção. Via Kira e o irmão balançado as mãos e os braços nervosos. Olhou para Michonne e viu-a lhe fitando séria.

"E o que eu tenho com aquilo?"

"Você é o motivo da briga."

Olhou novamente para os dois. A garota parecia furiosa e a todo momento ela dava um passo para frente, e voltava, como que não querendo bater no próprio irmão. Viu que o soldado olhou uma vez para sua direção, os olhos negros de raiva. Daryl conhecia aquela raiva.

"O que eles estão dizendo?"

"Se quiser saber, aprenda Libras."

Michonne se afastou vendo Carl aproximando-se, os olhos atentos a briga de Kira e Gustav. Talvez não tivesse um ser humano na fazenda que não estivesse olhando-os. Carl parou perto de Daryl, vendo que ele também olhava a briga.

"Ela está brava. Muito brava."

Daryl olhou-o, o garoto parecia que estava falando algumas palavras em voz baixa. Entendeu que o pivete estava entendendo o que eles estava falando. Viu-o ficar confuso e então frustrado.

"Tá entendendo o que tá acontecendo?"

"Algumas palavras. Kira disse várias vezes que ela é forte. E Gustav disse que não. Ela disse que ele não pode alguma coisa na vida dela." Carl bufou bravo. "Ela não me ensinou quase nada. Ela só me mostrou umas palavras e Michonne também."

Daryl observou como agora Kira virava-se, soltando-se quando Gustav tentara segurá-la. Ela batera a mão dele para longe de seu ombro e entrara na barraca, fechando o zíper. Sabia que a briga fora feia e que o soldadinho provavelmente dormiria para fora hoje. Quase sorriu de tal pensamento. Viu Carl virarar-se para si. Mordeu o dedão e olhou nos olhos do garoto.

"Ela tá te ensinando esse lance das mãos aí?"

"Libras. Sim. Ela e a Michonne, às vezes." Carl respondeu enquanto arrumava as armas na mesa.

"Vai me passando o que elas te passarem e te ensino a caçar." Viu os olhos de Carl olharem-no brilhando. "Fechado?"

"Com certeza." Carl estava feliz. Não acreditava que ensinaria algo para Daryl. Ele é quem sempre aprendia as coisas. Combinou com Daryl mais a noite e estranhou quando o homem lhe pediu que não abrisse a boca para ninguém, mas concordou.

* * *

Carl toda noite dava uma desculpa diferente e afastava-se do grupo, indo ter com Daryl. Alguns achavam que Daryl estava ensinando algo, mas ninguém sabia que era o contrário. Na primeira noite, Carl estava tímido, e pouco conseguiu ensinar para Daryl. Porém, nas noites seguintes, foi criando coragem e agora brigava com Daryl quando ele fazia o movimento errado. Via que o homem estava aprendendo, mas que não era sua maior habilidade.

Já Daryl achava tudo aquilo difícil demais. Eram movimentos demais para não dizer nada. E aquelas regras, e expressões que o pivete fazia. E tinha a situação de sempre ter que olhar pra pessoa com quem estava falando. Daryl não era fã de encarar ninguém por muito tempo, apenas se precisasse.

Desde o primeiro dia que Carl fora lhe ensinar, ele notara que a garota estava evitando-o. Era como se chegasse em um lugar e ela saísse, como se a peste estivesse presente. E isso irritava-o. Em toda sua vida fora assim. Em toda sua vida as pessoas o olhavam diferente. Sim, ele morava em um trailer com o pai e o irmão. Sim, ele era um caipira. Sim, ele viva com os lábios cortados e os olhos roxos. E sim, ele não dava a mínima.

E Daryl sabia que ela, como uma patricinha agiria assim. O irmão a fizera ver que ele era um caipira que não merecia atenção. E para Daryl isso era melhor. Mas queria mesmo assim entender quando eles começassem a falar. Queria saber se eles estavam falando dele ou de alguém do grupo. Ou algo que pudesse prejudicar o grupo.

Já se faziam mais de quatro dias que o garoto viera lhe ensinar e estava aprendendo. Devagar, mas estava, e foi então que andando pela lateral da casa viu Kira. Ela parou logo a sua frente, estava olhando para baixo, como que não prestando atenção. Ela levantou a cabeça rápida, os olhos assustados. Mirou-a sem se preocupar se ela se sentiria mal ou não. Ele queria ver quanto tempo ela ficaria ali e então sairia correndo de volta para o irmão. Porém, dessa vez ela ficou. Ela não moveu um músculo e Daryl não soube bem se deveria continuar ali. Ela parecia mais e mais corajosa conforme os dias passavam, e aquilo apenas mostrava isso.

Ela estava de blusa regata, o lenço enrolado no pescoço, calça jeans suja de terra e os cabelos soltos. Daryl achava aquele cabelo bonito. Lembrava-se do dia em que limpavam as armas juntos e ela soltara os cabelos, deixando-os cair pelos ombros. Eram cabelos bonitos, de um tom de preto que ele não se lembrava de ver em outro lugar. Mudou o peso da perna e desviou dela, continuando na direção de sua barraca. Não tinha ideia do que fora aquilo, mas a garota parecia corajosa demais agora. E isso daria merda. Merle estava lhe avisando sobre isso mais uma vez.

* * *

Kira estava atenta as pessoas ao seu redor e conseguia ouvir alguém chegando a mais de 10 passos. Mas o dia em que esbarrara com Daryl na lateral da casa, fora uma surpresa. Ele parecia determinado a não lhe deixar passar, e Kira decidiu testá-lo. Sabia, por fato, que ele não gostava de manter contato visual por muito tempo. Sabia que ele logo desviava os olhos, parecia que mesmo que a intensidade dos olhos dele fosse grande, ele é quem não queria contar nada olhando muito tempo para alguém.

E Kira sabia bem que logo ele desistiria. Entretanto, o olhar dele ainda a deixava sentindo-se como uma criança. Era estranho. Não dava a mínima para o que ele achava sobre si, sabia o que ele pensava, conhecera garotos como ele, igual Gustav dissera. Garotos que lhe lembravam constantemente que era um pouco acima do peso, que era pequena, que era muda. E por um tempo incomodou-se, chorava até dormir, ou até Gustav saber e ir ter com quem a chateara. Agora, porém, enfrentava. Agora, não ligava para nada daquilo.

Nos primeiros dias após a briga com Gustav evitara tanto Daryl quanto seu irmão. Estava brava com Gustav por tratá-la como criança. E não queria ter com Daryl pois ainda sentia que Gustav poderia fazer alguma besteira e o grupo decidiria por não deixá-los mais ficar. E Kira já gostava dali. Todas as pessoas eram boas, se ajudavam, gostavam de estarem ali, apesar de não ser opcional. Mas então, agora que estava ali, olhando Daryl nos olhos, Kira não sabia bem o que sentir. Fora quatro dias escapando dele. Quatro dias saindo quando ele chegava, e chegando quando ele saia. Era óbvio que ele já havia percebido, mas ela também estava fazendo isso com o irmão, então não ligava muito se ele percebesse.

O olhar durou apenas alguns segundos, mas fora o suficiente para saber que Daryl estava ciente de que ela não estava permanecendo perto dele por algum motivo. Viu-o desviar de si e seguir seu caminho, e Kira tentou resistir a tentação de olhar para trás, vê-lo e talvez criar a esperança de que ele fosse olhar para trás. Respirou fundo e olhou por cima do próprio ombro. Mas Dixon apenas continuou andando até chegar em sua barraca e entrou.

Kira queria entender o que acontecera, mas a verdade é que não sabia. Os dias que se seguiram mostraram que ela sabia menos sobre si mesma do que achava. Por vezes, enquanto ajudava Carol com a roupa, Lori com a comida, Maggie e Glenn com a plantação ou Rick com as cercas, Kira deixava os olhos vagando pela fazenda, achando Daryl. E por vezes o vira olhando-a.

Não sabia ao certo qual era o motivo dele lhe olhar. Kira não era nenhuma adolescente mais, mas não sabia se sentia como se ele estivesse olhando-a porque estava interessada. Mas então lembrava-se sobre quem estava pensando e em que época estavam. Era um maldito apocalipse e ninguém estava ali para arranjar namorado. Mas o vira lhe olhar, desviando os olhos segundos depois. Não entendia, e talvez nunca fosse. Após aquela noite, ele não lhe dirigira a palavra também. E agora ele não parecia notar sua existência, apenas quando ela o pegava olhando-a.

E as semanas passaram. Já haviam se passado mais de três semanas que estavam ali. Tudo parecia calmo, quando em uma tarde, estava ajudando Glenn e Maggie com o plantio, quando Maggie avistou dois dos errantes, como eles chamavam. Kira pediu que ela não atirasse. Pegou a pá que estava usando e seguiu na direção dos dois errantes. Ouvira Glenn e Maggie vierem atrás de si, alguns passos para trás, e sorriu. Eles achavam que ela não daria conta, mas mostraria que dava. Estava há dias precisando estravassar toda sua frustração, raiva e tristeza, por isso ficou feliz de ter algo em que descontar.

Quando aproximou-se do primeiro, levantou a pá vendo o errante seguir o movimento, e com apenas um giro dos braços, a parte de metal da pá, bateu de encontro com a cabeça do morto, derrubando-o e parando na hora. O segundo veio correndo e Kira apenas girou o corpo, saindo do caminho dele, mas levantando novamente a pá, como um taco, e acertou esse na parte de trás da cabeça. Bateu a pá no chão, vendo Glenn e Maggie sorrindo e levantando as mãos. Odiava matá-los, afinal, um dia eles foram humanos, mas Kira precisava colocar os sentimentos que tinha no peito para fora.

Quando olhou na direção da fazendo viu que Daryl, Rick e Gustav olhavam-na, e apenas Rick sorria. Deu de ombros e voltou a fazer o que fazia com Glenn e Maggie. Tomando cuidado de limpar a pá antes de usá-la. Algum tempo depois Rick aproximara-se, avisando-a de que ela pegaria as primeiras horas de vigia. Sorriu. Ainda não havia ficado de vigia, e Rick dando-lhe essa oportunidade poderia provar-se um pouco mais. Porém, o sorriso morreu de seu rosto quando soube que seu parceiro de ronda seria Daryl.

Todos os sentimentos misturados das últimas três semanas voltaram, e Kira não soube bem como se sentir.

* * *

Quando foi para a ronda, ela já estava lá. Arma nas mãos, cabelo preso, coturno e blusa de frio. Sabia que aquilo seria uma merda de vigia. A garota não o queria perto, e parecia que a cada vez que pensava nisso ficava furioso. Haviam se passado três semanas ou mais desde que ela estivera limpando as armas, e agora seriam obrigados a ficarem quatro horas juntos.

Daryl ficara essas semanas tentado ao máximo não ficar perto dela, afastar-se. Ela era apenas mais uma garota. Apenas mais uma boca para alimentar quando saia para caçar. Porém, sempre que olhava pela fazenda, seus olhos encontrava-na, e logo ela estava lhe olhando também. Sabia que ela poderia apenas estar lhe fitando, ou apenas estar olhando naquela direção. Não enganava-se com aquilo. Uma patricinha como ela nunca iria olhar na direção dele.

Quando parou próximo dela, a viu olhá-lo e sorrir. Virou o rosto olhando na direção contrária. O que ela queria, que ele ficasse sorrindo que nem imbecil? Ela que se fodesse. Ouviu duas batidas no chão e olhou na direção dela. Viu-a jogar o bloco amarelo de notas, segurou-o antes que ele caísse, lendo o que estava escrito.

"Tanto faz."

Devolveu o bloco onde ela havia perguntado se ele estava bem. Viu-a escrever algo mais, entregando o bloco. Pegou-o com raiva e leu em voz alta.

"Está bravo? Não, que inferno."

Devolveu o bloco novamente e viu-a semi-cerrando os olhos. A luz que vinha do archote perto deles lhe permitia vê-la nitidamente. Ela parecia confusa, brava e levemente chateada. Deu de ombros.

"Estou, tanto faz." Moveu o peso da perna, levando o dedão até a boca, mordendo a unha, arrancado pele dos lados. "Você?" Perguntou após algum tempo em silêncio.

Viu-a lhe fitar. Não sabia se era surpresa ou se apenas estava pensando se responderia. E então ela moveu a mão fazendo um sinal e depois outro. Por um momento Daryl pensou nos movimentos e lembrou-se de que Carl já havia lhe ensinado aquilo. Respondeu com o que lembrava e viu os olhos dela se abrirem em surpresa. Sorriu. Gostava de ver a surpresa na cara das pessoas que achavam que ele era incapaz de algo.

"Carl está... mostrando o que sabe." Deu de ombros e a viu se aproximar um passo. "Não é grande coisa mesmo. Até que é fácil."

Sorriu quando ele lhe dissera que Carl estava lhe mostrando alguns sinais, isso significava que ele queria aprender a se comunicar com ela. Não queria criar nenhum tipo de esperança, nenhum tipo de sentimento, mas era impossível quando ele começava a mastigar a pele do dedão, olhando para baixo.

Fez o mesmo movimento que ele fizera querendo dizer aprendendo, mas ele tentou novamente e não saiu certo. Riu e balançou a cabeça negando. Ele pareceu ficar irritado com isso, então aproximou-se, colocando a arma na mão direita e segurando a mão dele na esquerda. Por um segundo quando tocou a pele dele no pulso, viu-o retesar, como que não querendo ser tocado e soltou-o.

Olhou-o nos olhos e viu que ele voltava com a mão para a sua, olhando para baixo. Engoliu em seco e olhou para a mão dele, segurando-a devagar. Moveu a mão na posição correta, afastando os dedos dele devagar. E Kira sentia toda sua pele arder. Ele era quente, mais quente que as outras pessoas. Parecia que a pele dele era grossa, mas não como havia pensado. Ele tinha o cheiro de terra e cigarro, e aquilo parecia ser algo tão característico dele.

Engoliu em seco novamente ao mostrar como ele deveria mover a mão para trás. Ele fez o movimento, e então Kira criou coragem e olhou para cima. Não deveria ser uma adolescente com isso. Ele era um homem, apenas isso. Ele era mais velho, mais experiente na vida, mas ela era uma mulher, tinha as experiências da vida também. Ambos haviam sofrido e ambos haviam perdido muito. Porém, ela sabia que aqueles olhos eram fortes, aqueles olhos eram intensos, aqueles olhos eram pesados e violentos. E descreviam exatamente quem era Daryl Dixon.

Daryl viu-a afastar-se um passo após mostrar o movimento para ele, e então ela o olhara nos olhos. Ela era menor e olhava-a de cima. E mesmo assim ele sabia muito bem que ela era forte como ele. Os olhos dela tornaram-se fortes quando o olhava, ela não parecia mais ter aquele medo de antes. Mas havia algo mais. Algo que ela achava que estava escondido. Algo que ele queria saber, mesmo que nunca fosse perguntar.

A pele dela era morna, era macia. Ela tinha cheiro de alguma fruta, não conseguia saber qual. E ela parecia uma menina com aquele cabelo preso dos lados da cabeça. Mas ali, daquele modo, com a respiração rápida e engolindo em seco daquele jeito, ela parecia uma mulher que não sabia bem o que fazer. Daryl poderia ver que ela queria algo, mas que não sabia o que era. E ele sabia que ele queria algo, mesmo que há dias estivesse negando e Merle em sua mente estivesse lhe dizendo que era aquilo. Que ele queria exatamente aquilo.


End file.
